Alex's Blast from the Past
by 5arah
Summary: Alex gets an unexpected visit one day that could expose all his secrets. Will his co- workers find out about his past? How will they react? Only one thing is for sure, Alex is terrified to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction, so it probably isn't very good. I would appreciate reviews! This is a story I started to write about my favorite Grey's Anatomy character; Alex Karev. I hope you like it. It's a little angsty right now. It will probably become more angsty later on. Review if you would like me to continue, please! Also, please ignore any grammar mistakes. I did it kinda fast. The next chapter should be better. Also, I don't own Grey's Anatomy. And one last thing... enjoy!

Alex Karev walked the halls of Seattle Grace Hospital as a confident young doctor. Some called him cocky and others called him a jerk, but that was what Alex wanted. He had always been thought of as the bad kid from a bad family and to be thought of, as a good kid was just weird. But one thing Alex did like about Seattle Grace was that nobody knew about his past. He liked that nobody felt pity towards him. They just called it how they saw it; Alex only wished he could be nice to them. Although nobody would guess it, he desperately wanted to be friends with Meredith, Christina, George, and Izzie.

However over the next few days, Alex's longing for friendship would be put on hold. It seemed like everything that could go wrong for Alex went wrong. George and Izzie hated him more than ever when he played a prank on George that he thought would be funny. Meredith acted like she was disappointed in him. And Christina well he just didn't get along with Christina. And before he knew it Alex had resulted to his old ways of defiance and anger. He was arguing with everyone especially Dr. Bailey. But none of that compared to what he walked into Monday morning. Bailey had told them they were getting a special case. It was a middle-aged woman with a rare disease. Alex, Meredith, George, Christina, and Izzie all went to the room with Dr. Bailey to meet the woman. As soon as Alex looked at the woman he knew he had made a mistake.

Her name was Ms. Brigs and Alex prayed she didn't recognize him, but it didn't work. She recognized him from the moment he entered her room. With a smirk on her face she said, "Alex Karev? That cant be you! Do you work here?" Alex replied by bolting for the door. He could hear her yelling behind him, "Wait! I want to talk to my little delinquent!"

Back in the room, everyone was in shock. What had just happened? Everyone gave unsettling glances towards each other. Then Ms. Brigs chuckled and said, "What? That wasn't Alex Karev was it?" Dr. Bailey found her voice and said, "yes… how do you now him?" "Well" Mr. Brigs said, "I was his tenth no eleventh yes eleventh foster mom." That statement led a shocked George to say, "Alex was in foster care?" "Yeah. You didn't know?" They all shook their head. Izzie asked why and Mr. Brigs said, "Well the same reason every kid is. He came from a bad home. His father was abusive and a drunk. His mom was schizophrenic. And he was a big pain in my behind! He was always getting into fights and stealing. Finally I couldn't take it anymore so I turned him into the police. He clamed to have been stealing food for his brother and sister, but that little jerk was always lying." Everyone left Ms. Brig's room in a daze. Were they still talking about the same person? It was hard for everyone to believe. They gathered at the information counter and just looked at one another. Waiting for someone to say what they should do. Bailey was the first to speak up "Well should we go find him?"


	2. Chapter 2

Review please! And enjoy!

Dr. Bailey and her interns searched the entire hospital for Alex Karev. Questions were circling in their minds. They all realized that the man they labeled as a "jerk" was hiding a deep and dark past. They didn't know Alex Karev at all. They didn't know what he did outside of work, his relationship with his family, or who he was at all. This sudden dawning increased everyone's desire to find Alex greatly. They may not know anything about him, but that doesn't mean they never would.

So, they searched the stairs, rooms, and outside. The only place left to search was the on call rooms. They went to every room and right around the fourth room they heard noise coming from with in. They all looked at each other with a fearful and nervous face. George whispered, "Do you think its Alex?" "Obviously, who else do we know that would lock them self in an on call room and cry?" It was weird to hear out loud. Alex Karev crying? He was always so tough. Nobody could imagine Alex Karev crying.

Then Dr. Bailey, without warning, knocked on the door. There was a silence from the other side. "Alex?" Dr. Bailey asked. "Go away!" they heard Alex cry. He sounded so broken. Then in a more authoritative voice Dr. Bailey said, "Alex Karev open this door right now." As much as she disliked Alex at times, she couldn't stand to think of what Alex had to endure as a child.

After a couple of minutes of arguing, they finally heard a lock switch on the other side. The door was open.


End file.
